Inside in the past
by FrazzledRose
Summary: One day Brady comes across an old camera and is surprised that it beholds footage of his childhood on Kinkow before him and Boomer were brought to Chicago. He finds out that he's always loved Mikayla and actually sees his parents alive. Story is better than summary!


**Hello Everyone, I'm Frazzledrose and welcome to my new Pair of Kings one shot, Inside in the past. It's something that popped into my head and it's about Brady whom finds an old camera with old video tapes of his childhood on Kinkow. Since I don't know the names of Boomer and Brady's parents I came up with my own. Their father's name is James and their mother's is Kate.**

**I'm also still working on my other Pair of Kings story Torn, and I promise that the next chapter will be up soon, but I had to write this down first. So I really hope you like it, and please review and let me know what you that, anyway… Enjoy!**

Xxx

Brady was walking through the castle, it was around 7in the evening and well… he was bored.. Boomer was still on the beach, Brady however didn't feel like going to the beach today so Boomer went alone. Mikayla was still on her guard shift so he couldn't hang out with her either, although he would love nothing more than to hang out with the girl of his dreams, but he wished that he could get out of that stupid friend zone… he constantly flirts with her with his flirty comments, even though he knows how much she hates that, he can't help it, that's just who he is. Brady decided to go into the royal vault and look at their treasure and gold, cause well he loves gold.. It's something he does often when he's bored.

Brady entered the security code and walked into the vault. However Brady being Brady didn't see the great book lying on the ground and tripped over it. He sat up with a groan and rubbed his head, which had collided with the ground on his way down. "Damn that hurts.. wait a sec.. now what is that?" Brady moved the great book aside and saw something he hadn't seen before on the wall. It was some sort of lever. He pulled the lever and a piece of the wall moved aside and Brady spotted an old box hidden in the wall. "Well that's a great hiding spot." Brady said out loud. He opened the box and was surprised to see an old video camera with some tapes lying in the box. Curious as to what was on those tapes, Brady took the box to his room and found a cable to connect the video camera with to his laptop. Brady said down on his bed with the camera and tapes and placed his laptop on his lap. He grabbed one of the videotapes and saw that there was a number one written on it. He placed the tap in the camera and after a few minutes of figuring out how to play the video on his laptop, the video started. His mouth dropped when a tall, strong man with raven black hair carrying a what appeared to be a few months old baby, walked into the screens view. He was carrying a baby boy with the same raven black hair and hazel eyes and it took him a few second to realise who that was, that baby was him and the man whom was carrying him was his.. Dad.

**The Video tape**

James was carrying his 6 months old son Brady, while his brother was holding a camera and filming them. "Brady, hey look at the camera buddy, look and show us your smile." James said to his son, whom didn't feel like doing anything that day, he'd been crying and whining for the past two hours and James wanted to get him to smile again. Normally when they filmed him he always smiled and started laughing, however this time he didn't. Brady's twin brother Boomer however was asleep at the time being, but Brady didn't want to sleep either.

That's when his best friend and head guard Mason walked into the throne room carrying his 4 months old daughter Mikayla. Although she was only 4 months old she already had quite long hair, and she had beautiful big brown eyes. As soon as Brady noticed Mikayla, his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "oh now you're smiling huh? Little Casanova". James said with a smile, and Brady finally laughed again.

Xxx

This time it was Kate whom could be seen sitting on the ground with 2 baby boys, whom seemed to be around 10 months old this time. One had a dark skin and black eyes, the same as his mother, and the other was white and had black raven hair with big hazel eyes and was currently listening closely to what his mother was saying to him as she was trying to get him to say something. However nothing but baby babbling came out of the boy's mouth. "come on Brady, I know you can do it baby, say Mommy. You're brother Boomer got it already, I know you can do it too. " Kate said to him, but he just kept looking at her with those big eyes that you could drown in and smiled at her. However when Mason entered the room with an 8 months old Mikayla sitting on his shoulders this time, Brady's eyes lit up again. He pointed towards the baby girl and did the unthinkable, he said his very first word.. however it wasn't the word his mother wanted to hear. He kept smiling and pointing towards the baby girl and that's when he said it.. "Kayla!".

**Present time**

Brady was smiling the whole time while watching the video of him and Boomer's baby time. It was weird at first seeing his mom and dad on film.. and.. alive, since he barely had any memories of them. He didn't seem to notice the single tear that made his way down his cheek as he was lost into the video.

A smile reappeared on his face at the sound of his first word. He had to admit that Mikayla was a very cute baby and he already loved her back then, although it was still a bit weird for him because he had always thought that him and boomer were brought to Chicago soon after they were born. Brady was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the next part of the video and he couldn't help but laugh at his actions.

**The video tape**

James was sitting on his knees and facing his one year old son whom was standing while holding onto the throne for support. At the same time his wife Kate was sitting next to him and faced their other one year old son Boomer, whom was also holding onto the throne for support. Mason was also sitting on the ground a few metres away from them with his daughter Mikayla whom was looking at the twins curiously. After a few attempts that ended in Boomer taking a few steps towards his mother and falling on his butt, he finally got it and walked into his mother's awaiting arms. "Did you see that? He walked!" Kate almost screamed with excitement while James and Mason were both sheering and clapping, however James faced his other son again cause he had yet to start walking towards him. "Come on Brady I know you can do it, walk towards me buddy." James encouraged him together with his wife and Mason. They sheered with excitement as Brady hesitantly took his first step towards his father, soon more steps followed and before they knew it he was walking. However when he'd almost reached James, he turned to the right and walked into a different direction. He walked towards Mikayla, but when he'd almost reached the baby girl, he fell and landed on Mikayla's lap. Mikayla squealed with laughter and Bray's parents and Mason couldn't help but smile either, they were just to cute. And with that the first video ended.

**Back with Brady**

Seeing that the first video had ended, Brady grabbed the other one and placed it in the video camera and awaited what he would get to see next. He was really happy that he'd stumbled upon these video's cause he got to see his parents in real life, that's something he'd wished for a very long time, but he knew he never could except in pictures. So many emotions were running through him at this moment. Happiness for seeing these precious moments, sadness for the dead of his parents, gratitude towards his parents for capturing these moments. However he was pulled out of his thoughts again when the second video started.

**Video tape #2**

This time 2 years seemed to have passed, since Boomer and Brady were both standing in front of a big cake with 3 candles on it. Family and friends seemed to have gathered around them to celebrate their third birthday. Together they blew out the candles as everyone clapped. That's when Mason encouraged Mikayla to walk up to Brady cause she had something to give him, however she was a bit shy and Mason had to push her a bit.

When she reached him she looked at the ground at first and that's when she shyly gave him a kiss on the lips. "Happy Birthday Brady" The still 2 years old Mikayla said while Brady turned red. After that she also wished Boomer a happy birthday, however without a kiss.

That's when they received their presents. They both got a lot of presents, however Brady's favourite present was his little toy guitar which he carried around al day and sang all day. To think of it, that's when it started, with his 'first' guitar. However their happiness was cut short when one of the guards came running into the room and screamed that the tarantula people were attacking the castle. That's when chaos broke out and people started running and screaming. James and Kate both picked up their sons and brought them to safety, the same goes for Mikayla. The camera seemed to be forgotten until James hastily turned it of and that's when the screen went black.

**Back with Brady**

The smile that had appeared on his face when Mikayla had kissed him was wiped away as soon as the guard came running into the room and telling them they were under attack. He knew this was the day his parents fought the tarantula people and gave their lives to safe the people of Kinkow.

A single tear escaped his eyes and soon more tears were streaming down his cheeks. This was the first time in years that he'd cried over his parent's deaths, cause now he'd seen them alive for the first time, he got to know them as parents and got to see their love for them and Kinkow. That moment of happiness was taken away from him again and now all he could think about was his parent's deaths.

Tears were still streaming down his cheeks and only more were coming. He laid down, with the camera and laptop still beside him and eventually cried himself into a restless sleep.

Xxx

Mikayla had finished her guard shift and was now on her way to see Brady, because well she wanted to hang out with him for a bit before she went to bed. She had gotten to enjoy his company and was actually starting to like him when he wasn't constantly flirting with her. When she entered the twin's bedroom she was surprised to see Brady asleep in his bed with his laptop and what appeared to be an old video camera with some old video tapes lying next to him. She could see that he had been crying, since his cheeks were still streaked with tears.

She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of him crying, since she had never seen him cry before. She decided to take a look at the video tapes, since the cable was still attached to his laptop and the camera. She searched for some headphones and placed the first tape into the camera.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brady's parents and herself and Boomer and Brady as baby's. She couldn't help but think how cute Brady looked as a baby.

Mikayla loved seeing them as baby's and herself, but it was even for her a bit weird to see the king's their parents alive. After seeing both the tapes she understood why Brady must have been crying. He knew that at the end of the second tape they had gone to fight the tarantula people, however only her father had made it out alive. James and Kate had given their lives to save their sons and Kinkow. So many emotions were going through her at that moment, anger towards the tarantula people for taking their parents away from them, sadness and sympathy toward Brady for seeing his parents alive for the first time and then seeing them alive for the last time. However she also felt happiness for seeing those cute baby moments of the twins, she couldn't believe that Brady's first word had actually been here name and when he walked for the first time he denied his father's arms and walked towards her instead. And not to forget when she'd kissed him on his birthday. She couldn't help but smile at that moment, and somehow she wanted to feel what his lips felt like now.

For the past few weeks she had started to get to like Brady as more than a friend, however she didn't want anyone to know about this cause well her dad probably wouldn't allow it and she would get teased with it. But right now after seeing those tapes and seeing how Brady had loved her since she was born, how weird it may sound she started to think that maybe it was meant to be. She got up from the bed and placed the laptop with the camera on the ground.

That's when she leaned closer to Brady's sleeping face until she could feel his breath on her and kissed him. She was afraid he was going to wake up when he mumbled "Kayla". But she was relieved to see he was still asleep, only this time a smile had appeared on his lips.

**That's it! I hope you guys liked it! Sadly their wasn't much Brakayla, but I'm still glad with how it turned out to be. Please review and let me know what you thought! But for now until the next time.**

**Love **

**FR**


End file.
